powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Venjix Virus
Venjix is a computer virus that turned on humanity and conquered the world and the main antagonist of ''Power Rangers RPM''. "Venjix" is a multi-use term in RPM canon, all essentially referring to one thing. It refers to the virus, the network (of villains) and the sentient entity. Character History Origin Three years ago, Venjix was a self-aware computer virus that had originally been created by Dr. K so as to escape from Alphabet Soup with Gem and Gemma. However, she was caught before she could activate the firewall to keep the virus contained to the facility, allowing Venjix to spread worldwide and began conquering Earth. Within no time, he had control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems and built armies of advanced robotic soldiers, the Grinders. The Grinders laid waste to everything that stood in the path. There was no stopping them and Venjix would declare victory. "Your world is now my world and your time is now over." Only the dome city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control and that is where the remaining humans had fled to. Venjix also had three generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. He looked forward to destroying the humans, counting down to the destruction with his generals. RPM However Venjix had an unintentional hand in bringing the RPM Rangers together. When a returning Ziggy and a wandering Dillon attempt to return to Corinth, he attempts to destroy them through his barricades. Instead, they bombed the barricade with a thermo charger and destroyed part of it. With the car passing through the barricade, the shield and gates of Corinth had gone down. Venjix took advantage of the time gap between the gates being open and closing once more. Venjix revealed his first Attack Bot, a incinerator-theme Attack Bot called the Generation 5 Attack Bot and sent him out. Several more Grinders and Generation 5 Attack Bots managed to get into the city before the gates closed. The Rangers battled and defeated the robot. The Venjix Drones did a lot of damage to the city, but with the help of the two guys in the car, the Rangers had them retreating. "Begin the download." Generation 5 Attack Bot was reactivated and now giant size. The Rangers formed their High Octane Megazord and battled the robot. The robot was destroyed. Venjix dismissed both their ideas. Venjix revealed his pet project that he had been working on. Something vile and looked human. The something was Tenaya 7. After the failure of the "Oil Attack Bot", General Shifter created a lifeless, nameless Generation 13 Attack Bot. This Attack Bot was used to give Venjix a mobile body in order to take on the rangers itself. Although this body was destroyed by Rangers Gold and Silver, Venjix had his program backed up so he survived and recreated the same Attack Bot body for his use. These robots seemed to be sextant and protractor-themed. When Tenaya 7 sends the Textile Bot after the Rangers and made it giant size, Venjix was angry at her for not asking for his permission to attack the rangers but decided the join the fight in his ship. However after the bot and the ship were destroyed, Venjix survived the attack and stated that the body he was in had failed him for the last time. True to his word, he ordered Crunch and Shifter to create a new and improved body for him. They succeeded and when Venjix heard of a gate of Corinth being open, he immediately wanted to attack, despite only 80% of himself was downloaded into the body. He immediately grew and faced the SkyRev Megazord. Venjix held the upper hand at first, until Doctor K. activated the afterburner and he was forced to shrink after a close ranged blast from the Megazord. After returning to human size, he faced Gem and defeated him. Afterward, Scott fought Venjix and with his Street Saber and Gem's borrowed Cloud Hatchet, he destroyed the new body. However, his head was still intact and was dragged of by General Shifter. With the death of Shifter, Venjix ordered Kilobyte to recycle Shifter's titanium shielded parts to use for his new body. The new body bore a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it was older looking and had black plating with gold accents. Venjix successfully took over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activated the Hybrids. He met Colonel Truman and imprisoned him with the rest of Corinth. He made his way to the Ranger's base and finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, Venjix imprisoned Dr. K and Ziggy and downloaded the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere, deleting two Megazords and even deleting Gem and Gemma. Venjix was confronted one last time by the original three rangers and soon he discovered that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system and uploaded a counter virus that deleted his Grinders. Shortly after, the biofield allowed Gem and Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower, causing it to fall on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories were immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland and making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix was left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace and Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus might come back once again, presumably more powerful than before (although, given all the chaos he caused during his somewhat short-lived reign, humanity may very well have learned from it all and already developed a vaccine strong enough to destroy him once and for all by that time). Personality Venjix is one of the most ruthless and sadistic villains in the entire Power Rangers ''franchise, and with very good reasons. To make him all the more menacing, he speaks in a metallic/robotic/demonic voice similar to that of King Mondo, but deeper. While he is almost always shown to be calm, stoic, patient, calculating, sophisticated, imperturbable, composed, knowledgeable, and almost polite, he is also emotionless, cold-hearted, power-mad, callous, treacherous, deceptive, manipulative, and dishonest, doing anything in his power to destroy the RPM Power Rangers and rule the entire world. Likewise, he is also egotistical, narcissistic, and arrogant, oftentimes believing that he will always win and "never" lose. Unsurprisingly, he is also tyrannical and abusive, as he is frequently shown to be quite harsh to his fellow companions and especially his enemies. In spite of this, as he is a computer intelligence, he is dangerously intelligent and deceitful, capable of manipulating and deceiving others, especially humans, into doing his bidding or even to turn friends against each other. His sadism is especially multiplied by his complete and utter misanthropy, typical of a self-aware artificial intelligence, as he so hates humans with a passion, so much so that he is gleefully willing to kill as many humans, innocent or not, and is even more willing to commit genocide against the entire organic race, if that is what he so desired. He has no sense of humor and no comedy added to him, darkening his character further. This vicious computer knows full well of the difference between good and evil, right and wrong, and so forth, but he willingly embraced evil, and hates humans so much that it makes him irredeemable by nature, so he is one of the many Power Rangers to be legitimately qualifies as pure evil. Powers and Abilities Computer Virus *'Summoning Attack Bot:' Venjix can created and summon powerful fighting machines called Attack Bots.' ' *'Download:' If an Attack Bot is defeated, by saying the phrase "''Begin the Download!", Venjix can enlarge it. *'Transfer:' When a body is created, Venjix can transfer himself to any body he wants. Generation 13 Body *'Strength:' Venjix is highly strong in trims of strength, in the episode "Embodied", he is powerful enough to nearly beat all five RPM Rangers in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Venjix is also a skilled fighter as well. *'Reflection: Venjix can reflect any projectile-type attack back at the enemy with his hands. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Venjix can leap at an incredible distance. *'Energy Ropes: From his left hand he can fire a red colored energy laser that will tie up the enemy on contact. *'Summoning Grinders: '''Venjix can summon an army of Grinders to aid him in battle. *'Summoning Attack Bot:' Venjix can summon the Attack Bots like before. *'Download:' By saying the phrase "'Begin the Download!", Venjix can enlarge the Attack Bot using the Venjix Virus just like before. Arsenal *'''Sword: In addition to a new body, Venjix also gets a weapon, a huge bladed sword for combat. **'Sword Beam:' From his sword he can fire a red colored energy wave at his enemies. * Key Empowerments: 'Venjix carries gold key-like attachments, that will turn into red-s, orange energy lasers that can be fired in rapid succession by Venjix, he will fire them at the Grinders, which will increase their strength. Generation 13 Upgraded Body *'Strength: With the new upgrade, Venjix is ten times stronger then before. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Venjix can leap at an incredible distance. *'Energy Lasers:' From the pipes on the chest and both shoulders, he can fire red homing energy lasers, they are strong enough to bring the SkyRev Megazord down in just a few shots. Arsenal *'Sword:' Venjix retains his sword for combat like before. Final Body *'Super Strength:' With a new body, he is one of the strongest villains that the RPM Rangers had faced. *'Mega Armor:' Venjix has super strong armor that can take multiple hits from the RPM Rangers and not even get scratched. **'Deflection:' Venjix can also reflect any projectile-type attack back at the enemy with his armor. *'Delete Mouth Energy Beam:' Venjix's strongest attack, he will scan the enemy to be deleted, and after the download he will charge up bright gold and fire a massive yellow-es pink energy beam from his mouth, it is strong enough to take down both the PaleoMax Megazord and the Mach Megazord in just one shot and completely dispatch them back into their Zord mode confederation, after words the enemy will be deleted. Arsenal *'Double Sided Baton:' Venjix carry a large baton-like weapon for close melee combat. **'Lighting Beams:' Venjix can fire powerful black and red or yellow colored lighting beams from his baton. Bodes, Powers and Abilities - Generation 13 Upgraded Body= An upgraded form of Venjix's second copy of its' Generation 13 body. It has many extra weapons added to it to make Venjix stronger than the RPM team; however the download of Venjix into this body wasn't complete, making it weaker than his original one. The Venjix Virus survived after the destruction of this robot, possibly due to the incomplete download. *'Powers and Abilities' **'Strength': With the new upgrade, Venjix is ten times stronger then before. **'Extraordinary Leaper': Venjix can leap at an incredible distance. **'Energy Lasers': From the pipes on the chest and both shoulders, he can fire red homing energy lasers, they are strong enough to bring the SkyRev Megazord down in just a few shots. *'Arsenal' **'Sword': Venjix retains his sword for close melee combat like before. Appearances: RPM Episodes - Final Body= Venjix's final body created by Kilobyte from General Shifter's salvaged parts. It looks similar to Shifter due to the recycling, only with reversed colors. He appears much more menacing due to the darker colors and face. As Shifter was converted into Generation 16 material, it can be assumed that this robot is as well. *'Powers and Abilities' **'Super Strength': With a new body, he is one of the strongest opponents that the RPM Rangers had faced. **'Mega Armor': Venjix has super strong armor that can take multiple hits from the RPM Rangers and not even get scratched. ***'Deflection': Venjix can also reflect any projectile-type attack back at the enemy with his armor. **'Delete Mouth Energy Beam': Venjix's strongest attack, he will scan the enemy to be deleted, and after the download he will charge up bright gold and fire a massive yellow-es pink energy beam from his mouth, it is strong enough to take down both the PaleoMax Megazord and the Mach Megazord in just one shot and completely dispatch them back into their Zord mode confederation, after words the enemy will be deleted. *'Arsenal' **'Double Sided Baton': Venjix carry a large baton-like weapon for close melee combat. ***'Lighting Beams': Venjix can fire powerful black and red or yellow colored lighting beams from his baton. Appearances: RPM Episodes }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Venjix Virus is voiced by Andrew Laing. Notes *Venjix and his name are likely derived from the word "vengeance". *Along with other villains like Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog, Omni and Octomus the Master, Venjix is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Ranger franchise, due to the fact that he took very few hits by the RPM Rangers in the final battle. *Venjix is quite similar to King Mondo, the main antagonist of Power Rangers Zeo, as both villains are humanoid robots, both villains have robotic voices, both villains' foot solders/monsters are robots, both villains have multiple forms, both villains have two henchmen and both villains have a staff for combat, additionally, both villains have a molded in mustache. **Despite this, they are also dissimilar in many ways. ***King Mondo was created with a humanoid robot body that is colored silver; Mondo and the generals of the Machine Empire are a royal family in contrast to Venjix's military hierarchy. Personality wise, Mondo can be aggressive to his enemies, and may even shout when a plan goes wrong, his family is usually able to reign him in. Mondo is even shown to have a more caring side in regards to his family. Mondo also fights his final battle with the Rangers in his giant form. ***Venjix, on the other hand, first started out as a computer virus, and only resorted to humanoid bodies later. Venjix does not consider anyone in his faction "family", and has remained stationed on Earth his entire life. While Venjix maintains a calm exterior, he is shown to be highly aggressive when things don't go as planned, often lashing out at his advisors for their failures. Lastly, in his final battle, he fights the Rangers while in his normal size. *The immobile Venjix form is referred to as the Venjix Eye in production. *Venjix is seen wearing "glasses" in certain shots while battling the rangers but most often when he's piloting his plane. This is due to re-used Sentai footage, wherein his counterpart sports spectacles. *General Venjix is also the name of the villain from the two-part special team-up Power Rangers Wild Force episode ''Forever Red''. *Venjix is the first and (so far) only Power Rangers villain to successfully take over the world. While some villains from the past had came extremely close, none had truly ruled the Earth for any period of time. *Venjix's final form appears to have a resemblance to General Shifter, this is because his final form's sentai counterpart, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, was the father of General Shifter's counterpart, Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein. *Venjix shares some similarities with Skynet from the Terminator movie franchise, and even more similarities with Ultron from Marvel, including: **Both he and Ultron are one of the most evil villains of their respective franchises. In fact, Venjix is often compared to Ultron, to the point where he is known as the Power Rangers version of Ultron. ***Also, they were able to rule their worlds with an iron fist, when no other villain came close to doing so. ***They are genocidal, self-aware artificial intelligences with a sadistic and ruthless personality and a narcissistic ego. ***They both switch their bodies into something more advanced and lethal, and try to make themselves superior as they do so. ***They are powerful and lethal fighters with their own set of superhuman powers. **He and Skynet are also genocidal, arrogant, self-aware entities with a god complex and a desire to become superior. ***They are also very sadistic in their pursuits of ultimate power and perfection. ***They also have limitless robotic armies. ***Most importantly, they are both computer intelligence who masterminds their schemes behind those they view as pawns to their plans. *Venjix's red eye could be a reference to the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica, or to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Venjix hates having the flaws in his planning pointed out; each time Crunch questioned why he hadn't taken an obvious course of action, Venjix blew up Crunch. *Despite facing the Rangers in battle multiple times, Venjix only grew to giant size once and that is in the episode "Heroes Among Us", instead he either piloted his battle drone, or facing them at normal size. He shares this with such main PR villains as Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Lothor, Mesogog, and Emperor Gruumm (tellingly, all villains exclusive to Power Rangers are difficult to pit against the mostly filmed-in-Japan Zords). *Venjix's first body is recycled in Power Rangers Ninja Steel where it appears as a contestant on Galaxy Warriors named Lavagor, an image of him was later used to depict Lavagor's identical twin brother. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger }} See Also (first form) (final form/final antagonist) (leader) *Lavagor - Galaxy Warriors doppelganger in Ninja Steel Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:RPM Category:Final PR Villains Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Masterminds